Hold Me until Forever
by Bella.Diggory
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in the Woods Jake is the one to find her. 9 months go by & Bella still hasn't come around. One day Bella decides to stop hiding, she goes to Jake's... & when he looks into her eyes something very peculiar happens. Jacob's POV
1. Nine Months

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story, I own just the plot, everything else is owned and was created by Stephanie Meyer, the creator of the Twilight saga.

* * *

Hold Me until Forever

Chapter One: Nine Months

**Jacob's POV**

Today is June twenty-seventh; it's been exactly nine months since I have either seen or heard from Bella.

I promised myself that I would never let Bella get hurt, even though she wasn't mine to protect. And then that bloodsucker went and did what he did… he ripped her heart out. All the love that she had given him was just thrown back in her face like trash; he betrayed and mutilated all of the trust that she had towards him.

He left her lying on the fucking forest floor; cold, wet, alone and broken.

I would know… I was the one that found her.

It wasn't long after that that I had changed; seeing her so broken and sad… it had aroused new feelings in me that I didn't even know I was capable of having.

And it was because of _him_. That bloodsucking leech that was incapable of sensing, or even feeling human emotions. He couldn't even see that what he did to her nearly killed her.

That beautiful, smart, selfless, clumsy, comforting, talented, _perfect_ woman… he almost killed her.

"Jacob!" My dad called, pulling me back into the present; probably for the best anyways… I could feel my body beginning to vibrate from the memory of it all.

"Yeah!?" I called back as I laid lazily spread out across my bed.

"I'm going down to Sue's for a while, so I won't be home until later tonight!"

"Alright, have fun… I'll be here when you get back!" I called back to him as I heard the front door open.

"See you later Jake!" He called before the sound of the door closing made its way to my room.

I closed my eyes and let sleep slowly find me…

_The light nearly blinded me as Charlie quickly swung open the front door, "Oh, Jacob, thank God!" He breathed as he saw his precious daughter shaking in my arms, "Where was she?"_

"_She was in the woods, she was pretty deep too." I told him as I stepped into his heated house; holding Bella tight against my chest, "Where should I put her?"_

"_Lay her down on the couch; I'll go grab a pillow and some blankets. I'll be right back Jake." With that he was gone and running up the stairs._

_I walked over to the tan colored couch and gently laid Bella down; moving some hair out of her face as she starred blanking into space. I rested my hand softly against her shoulder and made little circles with my thumb in attempt to comfort her, "Bella," I said softly, "can you here me?" I was answered by a chunky tear falling helplessly from the corner of her eye._

"_Bella… what happened?" I asked, trying so hard to figure out what had put her into such a lifeless and unresponsive state, "Bella…" I nearly begged her, "Please talk to me."_

"_Alright," Charlie rushed back into the room, "I've got two quilts and a down comforter…" He told me as he quickly wrapped Bella up in the dry blankets, "There you go Bells."_

"_Hey, can I talk with you in the kitchen for a minute Charlie?" I asked him as we both looked down and the pale and shaking Bella._

"_Yeah," he responded as we both headed towards the kitchen, "What is it Jake?"_

"_I'm worried about Bella." I told him; closing the door behind me._

"_Yeah, I am too. She's freezing… what was she doing out there anyways?" Charlie asked as he took a stiff seat onto one of the wooden chairs by the kitchen table._

"_I don't know but I have an idea." I told him as I took a seat across from him and set my hands onto my lap._

"_Alright, let's hear it."_

"_When I found her… she was in the fetal position and crying…"_

"_Why would she be…"_

"_She was calling out Edward's name…" I cut him off, "She kept saying 'please don't do this' and 'come back'."_

"_So, you're telling me that Edward has something to do with why she was in there?" Charlie asked me as he leaned back and furrowed his brows._

"_Yeah, I do. I mean, I don't know for sure… but I'm pretty sure." I paused, "I mean, did any of the Cullen's even come here to check up on her? Even call?"_

"_Come to think of it no, they didn't."_

"_And that doesn't concern you at all?" I paused, "From what I remember Bella and Edward were hardly ever apart… and all of the sudden Bella is laying in the middle of the woods in the pouring rain and he's nowhere to be seen?"_

_Charlie let out a breath of air before cupping his face in his hands, "If I ever see that kid again I'll…"_

"_Like I said, it's only an idea… we won't know what really happened until Bella is coherent again."_

"_Right, you're right." He agreed, "Well… thanks for all of you help Jake. If you hadn't found her who knows how much longer she could have been out there."_

"_Anytime Charlie," I smiled as I stood up from my chair, "Well, I better get headed home… please have Bella call me when she is talking again, I need to talk to her."_

_He nodded, "I will do that, now get on home. Tell Billy I say hi."_

"_Alright, see you later Charlie."_

"_See ya later Jake."_

_As I drove home I could still hear the sound of Bella's wet sobs as she cried in my arms; the pouring rain only taking on the roll of a background noise against the volume of her cries._

_I walked through the front door of my house to find my dad waiting patiently by the entrance to the kitchen, "I just got off the phone with Charlie," he told me as he rolled himself towards me._

"_Oh?" I asked simply as I hung up my jacket onto the coat rack_

"_Yeah, he told me that you told him Bella was crying out for Edward."_

"_Yeah, she was. She kept calling for him to come back and whatnot."_

"_Son, I don't think the Cullen's are coming back." He said bluntly._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked as I turned to face him._

"_Well think about it son, when's the last time you saw Bel…"_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

The sound of the front door woke me from my deep sleep.

I sat up as I sloppily rubbed the sleep from my eyes, "Just a minute!" I shouted as I dropped my feet onto the floor and slowly stood.

I opened my bedroom door and slowly trudged down the hall wearing my tight grey muscle shirt and black basketball shorts; I looked presentable enough for whoever it is.

I reached down and grabbed the cool metal handle and slowly pulled the door open. But when I saw who was standing there, I couldn't speak… I couldn't move…

The beautiful brunette bit her bottom lip nervously, "Hey Jake…"

It was Bella.

TBC

* * *

**What did you think? Please review!**


	2. Truths

**I put up a poll on my profile regarding this story, please take it!**

* * *

  
Hold Me until Forever

Chapter Two: Truths

"Bella…" I said softly as I took a slow step towards her, "Are you… are you really here?" I know how stupid of a question this was, but I had seen her so many times in my dreams that it was hard to tell if this was just another one.

She nodded and gave me a weak smile, "Can I… can I come in?" She sounded nervous… what did she have to be nervous about?

"Yeah, yeah of course you can come in." I smiled as I stepped backwards into the house and moved my body to the side so she could follow, "So how have you…" I began asking her but was cut short as she threw her arms around me.

"Jake, I am so sorry that I ignored you for so long!" She cried against my chest, "Please forgive me!"

I pulled her tight against my chest and breathed in her sweet scent before responding, "Bella… of course I forgive you." That seemed to calm her down, "You're my best friend, and I could never stay mad at…" I paused as she pulled her head away from my chest and locked her eyes with mine, "you."

At the moment that our eyes met something began pulling me towards her; I couldn't be separated from her. It was like someone had wrapped an invisible rope around us and was slowly pulling it tighter. Nothing else in the world mattered right now accept for her.

_I imprinted on Bella… she is my soul mate… _

I knew I loved her, but now knowing this makes me the happiest person in the entire world! I can't tell her though, not yet at least. She doesn't even know that I am a werewolf yet! Oh crap… I might want to tell her that.

"Jake?" she asked; how long had I been staring at her!?

"Bella," I pulled myself back together, "there is something I need to go do. I will be right back, okay?"

I needed to tell my pack, this can _not_ wait.

She knitted her eyebrows together, "Okay?" God she is so freaking cute when she's confused!

"I'll be right back, wait here for me." I said before kissing her forehead and taking off through my front door.

I quickly changed into my wolf form as I ripped through the woods, _"Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared…"_ I called telepathically as I met at our meeting ground, _"Meeting ground, now!" _

Within thirty seconds I was joined by my pack, _"What's up Jake?"_ Sam asked suspiciously.

"_You guys remember Bella Swan, right?" _The tone of my voice relaxed them immediately.

"_Yeah, what about her?" _

"_Well, she is at my house right now… I imprinted on her!" _I said with joy before letting out a howl, _"Oh crap!"_ I quickly cut myself short, _"She's probably going to ask me about a wolf howling when I get back…"_

As I said that my entire pack let out loud howls, _"Okay… maybe this could have waited! Thanks! Thanks a lot guys!"_ I sarcastically thanked the lot of them.

"_That's great Jake!" _Paul congratulated me.

"_Way to go man!"_ Quil added in.

"_Congrats!"_ Jared said.

"_I'm so happy for you man!" _Embry said enthusiastically.

"_God… you must be beaming with joy that it's Bella… I always knew it would be!" _Paul added last, _"So when are you going to introduce her to the pack?" _

I couldn't help the wide grin that was plastered across my face, _"Soon. But I've got a lot of explaining to do first… I'll meet you guys later."_

As I was about to leave I suddenly remembered something very vital as I looked down at my wolf form, _"Shit!" _I yelled, _"Do any of you guys have some clothes I can borrow?" _

* * *

"Jake, did you hear wol…" I assume she was about to ask me if I had heard any wolves howling, but she seemed to get distracted as her eyes trailed down my bare chest.

I guess it wasn't all bad that Sam only had a pair of shorts with him…

I walked over to the couch and found my place next to Bella, I took her hand in mine and spoke, "Bella, there's some stuff we need to talk about."

She bit her plump bottom lip and nodded her head.

"Do you remember that day on the beach, when I told you about how the Quileute were supposedly descended from wolves?" I began,

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well… this is going to sound crazy, but its true Bells." I paused, "A couple weeks after I found you in the woods I started to get really sick, and only later did I find out that that was the beginning of my transformation." Her expression stayed the same, there was no shock or doubt anywhere on her face, "As it turns out, it takes a really strong emotion to begin a transformation… like anger."

Now she looked confused, "What made you so upset?"

"Seeing you… so hurt and broken." I paused and looked down at our hands tangled together, "And knowing that it was because of him, how much he hurt you." I brought my eyes back up to hers, "I promised myself that I would never left you get hurt, even though you weren't mine to protect. And when he did that to you, all I wanted was to be there for you. I asked myself how any man could have possibly done something like that to you. But it wasn't until later that I found out that he wasn't even a man at all."

Her eyes began glistening, "You mean, you know about…"

I cut her off, "Him and his family. Yeah, I know what they are." I admitted, "Then I understood why he…"

"Then I guess there's some stuff I need to tell you, too." She interrupted, "Do you remember when you came to my prom, to give me that message from your dad?"

"Of course I remember." I nodded; remembering how beautiful she looked that night.

"Well… I wasn't in a cast because of falling down stairs or breaking through a window." She paused, "A vampire named James broke my leg. He was a tracker, and he wanted me. He came passing through town with two other vampires; Victoria and Laurent. Him and Victoria were mates." She kept her eyes focused downwards, "I thought that I could help out Edward's family by just giving myself to him; I didn't want the Cullen's to suffer because of me." She continued, "So I went to him…"

"Bella, why would you…" She placed his index finger over my lips to silence me.

"It was at my old ballet studio down in Phoenix. He said it was a perfect stage because of all the mirrors… anyways, he was begging for me to have Edward avenge my death. I kept yelling at him 'No' and 'He has nothing to do with this'. So he tired to _reason_ with me and stepped on my leg… I screamed in pain and that's when Edward showed up. It wasn't long after that that Alice, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett showed up too."

I kept having to tell myself to breathe.

"This scar on my wrist," She showed me a silver bite sized mark on the inside of her right wrist, "he gave it to me."

"Then why aren't you…?"

"Edward saved me, well… his version of saving anyways. I asked him later why he didn't just let the venom spread, he told me he didn't want to condemn my soul to hell. I told him that I didn't care; I just wanted to be with him…" She paused and bit her bottom lip, "forever. But obviously he didn't feel the same way." She paused, "And then on my eighteenth birthday…" Her voice grew distant.

"What is it Bells?" I said softly as I lifted her chin with my index finger, "You can tell me anything."

"I was over at the Cullen's, we were all downstairs and they were saying happy birthday to me." She went on, "Alice gave me a small gift, and when I was opening it I got a paper cut. Jasper was newer to the whole 'vegetarian' lifestyle, and I guess the smell of my blood was too much for him."

"What happened?"

"It all happened so fast. I remember seeing Jasper running towards me at full speed; Edward pushed me backwards and I flew onto the table and a bunch of plates broke underneath me. I heard something big break and when I looked to see what had happened Edward's piano was in pieces and Jasper was laying on the debris breathing heavily; his eyes were pitch black. When I sat up my arm was pounding and covered in blood, all of the Cullen's were just standing there looking at the scene. Except for Carlisle, he was over with me examining my arm."

"A few days went by and things had gotten so awkward between me and Edward… between all the Cullen's, even," She paused, "I wanted so badly to talk to him to ask him what was wrong, but he would hardly even look at me. And by the time he had come up to me to talk to me… he told me he was leaving. He told me that it was time for his family to move, and that I couldn't come. He said where he was going wasn't the right place for me. I told him any place he was was right for me. And he said he wasn't good for me… he told me he didn't want me, and that…" She sniffed her nose, "and that he didn't love me."

"And I begged him to not leave, but he didn't listen. He just… left. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe… I just kept hearing him tell me over and over that he didn't want nor love me." Another pause, "I laid down on to ground, I couldn't support my own weight anymore. Not long after that it started to rain but by that point the only reason I knew in was raining was because of the sound it was making… I was crying so hard. I didn't want to believe that it was real. But I knew it was… Edward didn't love me anymore, he probably never did. He was just playing me; using me as entertainment until it was time to move again. And then you found me and took me home."

She furrowed her brows together, "Wait… how did you find me? I mean, how did you know where to even look?"

"You left a note at your house, you said you went for a walk in the woods…?"

"No," She shook her head, "I never even came home after school that day. Edward just took me straight into the woo…" Her eyes grew distant again as if she were putting two and two together, "Edward… he must have written it."

I pulled myself closer towards her, "I know how badly Edward hurt you."

"Hey, it doesn't even matter anymore."

"I would never hurt you Bella, ever." I paused as we looked each other deep in the eyes; I needed to tell her, now.

"There's something else I need to tell you Bella… about being a werewolf."

"I'm listening." She said softly.

"There's this thing called imprinting, not all of us do it but most of us do." I paused, "It's were you look into a person's eyes and you are drawn to them… nothing can keep you away from them. Like your looking deep into their soul and nothing will ever change that."

"What do you mean?"

"It's really just an easier way of saying you've found your soul mate. It's involuntary and hard to resist… the longing to be with that person is so strong that it literally hurts to not be with them. Even being apart from them is difficult."

"Okay," She shook her head confusedly, "so… why are you telling me this?"

"Because I imprinted on you Bella."

TBC  


* * *

  
**Yay for quick updates! Don't expect them all the time though… please review!**


	3. Always and Forever

**Chapter Playlist [Inspirational Songs]**

**Thinking of You **by **Katy Perry  
Flightless Bird, American Mouth **by** Iron & Wine **  
**My Immortal **by **Evanescence  
Main Title / On the Lake **from **The Notebook Soundtrack  
Pride and Prejudice Soundtrack**

* * *

Hold Me until Forever

Chapter Three: Forever and always

Bella didn't speak. She just looked at me wide eyed; her breathing had ceased and her cheeks were turning a different sort of red, "Bella, honey… Bella breathe." I said with worry as I placed my hand on her back and scooted myself closer towards her.

She took a sharp intake of breath and asked slowly, "You… imprinted… on… me?"

"Yes Bella," I whispered, "I did."

She looked down in between our bodies before speaking again, "But Jake… that isn't fair…"

What? What isn't fair? What is she talking about?

"What do you mean, 'that isn't fair'"? I asked her while keeping my hand on the small of her back.

"I mean," She bit her bottom lip and looked at me with moist eyes, "you just _imprinted _on me." Her eyes went from mine to my chest, and then lap, "You didn't even have time to fall in love with me naturally… just all of the sudden. Boom! I'm your soul mate so you have to love me no matter what."

"Have to love you no matter what?" I closed my eyes and let out a slow breath, "Bella," I began, "listen to me." I told her as I effortlessly pulled her up onto my lap and looked her straight in the eyes, "I. Love. You." She bit her bottom lip again and tried to look away, but I placed my hands on each side of her face and made her look at me, "I loved you before I imprinted on you, and I will continued to love you for the rest of my life… imprinting or no imprinting." Her eyes welled with tears, "I know what Edward did to you, and I would never do that to you Bella. Never. I love you too much to ever let you go." I paused as she placed her hands on opposite sides of my upper chest, "You have _no idea_ how hard it was to stay away from you for all of those months, but I did.

"I did because I knew that you wanted to be alone, and I respect you Bella so I wasn't going to do something you didn't want me to do. And I know that what he did to you made you feel insecure about what people, or men, for that matter, tell you or promise you. But Bella, look into my eyes and tell me that I am lying to you. Tell me that I don't love you and that I wouldn't die for you… tell me that you can't trust me with your life."

"Jacob…" She said through strained sobs, "I know that… you… love me… and I do trust you… with my life."

I sighed in relief, "And you know that imprinting _is_ natural, and it's just like a sixth scent for werewolves to find the one they belong with… right?" She nodded, "Bella I love you, you're the one I want and the one I am meant to be with. Even if I hadn't imprinted on you I would still love you as much as I do right now… nothing will _ever_ change my love for you Bella. Everything about you is so perfect, your virtues as well as your flaws."

Bella leaned her forehead against my bare shoulder as I felt her cool tears drip onto my hot skin and roll down my chest; I wrapped my arms around her; a perfect fit. I leaned my head towards her and whispered, "I will never lie to you Bella, I will not hide anything from you and I won't sugar coat things." She gripped her hands tightly around my shoulders; feeling her stomach against mine I could tell she was fighting back sobs that she wouldn't let free, "I will never leave you and I will _never_ lead you on." I paused as she pulled herself closer towards my torso, "Bella… I am right here. Let it out honey, I am not going anywhere." And with that she let herself go and began sobbing profusely against my chest.

Her body trembled and her grip tightened; the sounds coming from her brought pain to my heart and an aching in my chest. This was not how Bella was supposed to be feeling, she should be feeling happiness and joy. I want to see her smile and I want to hear the angelic sound of her laughter; I want to see that spark that she gets in her eyes when she is truly and unconditionally happy.

Seeing and hearing this beautiful girl that I held in my arms in so much pain was the one thing that made me weak. Her pain was my pain… it always had been. And now having imprinted on her, I can only imagine how much stronger that pain will be for me if I ever see her hurt again like she had been by that bloodsucking parasite.

Why she had ever gotten with that leech in the first place was beside me; why she had fallen in love with him… I would never understand. Whenever I saw them together he would just stare at her like she was something to eat, they were never hugging or holding hands and I don't even know if they ever kissed. The most contact I saw them have was when I went to her prom, and even then he looked stiff and uncomfortable. He didn't act like he loved her nor did he show her that he loved her. I could see in Bella's eyes that all she wanted was affection, because when we danced that day she held me closer than she held him, and she looked in my eyes in a way that friends don't look into each other's eyes. There was love and longing; desire and hopefulness.

I would give her everything she has ever wanted or needed… I _will_ give her everything she deserves.

Love, affection, attention, comfort, appreciation, equality, friendship, care, tenderness… I will give her all of that and more. Every moment spent with her should be cherished, not taken granted for or tossed aside.

Few minutes had passed and Bella's body had ceased its trembling and her grasp on me had weakened. Her breaths had become rhythmic and slow and her heartbeat was beating at a steady pace; she had cried herself to sleep.

I looked down at the sleeping angel that I held lovingly in my arms and was overpowered with the feeling of warmth and happiness; this is how it was supposed to be. This is how it was always supposed to be, this is how it should have been when she first came to Forks. But it wasn't… and that doesn't matter to me because I have her now.

I leaned my head down and pressed my lips against her forehead softly and whispered, "I love you Bella."

She looked so peaceful and content as she slept in my arms, there wasn't a single hint of sadness or worry as I looked down at her. Her eyelids were calm and her cheeks smooth; her forehead was even and her lips parted slightly.

I had never seen anyone more beautiful in my entire life.

How anyone in their right mind would ever be able to let her go was beside me. Not only was she beautiful, but she was smart and funny, caring and affectionate, understanding, a great listener, charming, patient, kind, giving, witty, non-judgmental, passionate and selfless; she never put herself before others.

As I leaned my head down and kissed her forehead she whispered softly, "Ja-cob," Her eyebrows gently knitted together, "hold me forever Jacob."

"Forever and always Bella." I whispered to her before leaning my back against the seats of the couch and letting myself fall into a laying position with Bella cradled safely against my chest.

It wasn't long after that that I let sleep find me.

**Hours pass… **

When I awoke I was surrounded by darkness and comfort.

Darkness because the sun had gone down, and comfort because the beautiful angel that I held in my arms was silently watching me; her expression filled with happiness, content… and love.

"Hey" She said softly with a small smile painted across her lips.

"Hey," I responded back to her before leaning my head up and kissing her forehead softly; she leaned into my touch and let out a soft sigh, "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby, I really needed that." She said as she traced little circles along my chest with her fingertips, "I haven't been able to sleep for the past few months... I keep," She paused,

"What is it Bella?"

"I keep having nightmares… I've woken up screaming everyday for the past nine months. Charlie used to come into my room and check on me, but, I guess he's just gotten used to it." She leaned her head back down against my chest and let out a warm breath, "This was the first time in a long time that I've dreamt about something nice."

"What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt about my prom, and when you came to see me… and how we danced together." She paused, "Only…"

"Only what?" I asked curiously.

"Only it was _different_. When we danced you held me closer than you actually did that night, and I held you closer. And you didn't come to tell me about a message your dad sent me… you came to tell me that you loved me." She paused, "At first I was taken aback, and almost offended that you came to my prom to tell me something like that. But then… then I was flattered and happy that you did. I looked over at Edward, then at Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett, and I saw how happy they were. I wanted to be as happy as they were but something told me that I would never be able to have that with Edward. So I looked back at him, and then at you… and I saw something in your eyes that I had never seen in Edward's; love and warmth.

"He looked over at me and gave me one last smile, and then he walked away. As I watched him walk away I didn't feel sadness or remorse, and it confused me. But when I turned my head to look back at you I knew why; I was in love with you, not Edward. As I turned my head to look for Alice and Jasper, they had gone too. And so had Emmett and Rosalie. It was then that I knew I held no future with them, and that my future was already in my arms.

"As the song switched over to another slow song you pulled me closer towards your body, and you kissed my neck as I leaned my head against your shoulder. I think it was then that you realized that I loved you back; the way our bodies were moving together was so much more intimate and tender than the other couples." She paused and closed her eyes, "I closed my eyes and just let the rhythm of the music guide me as you held me in your arms," Her voice was soft and angelic; as if she were saying a prayer, "The song continued on and I tightened my grip around you and whispered, '_hold me forever Jacob'_."

So that's what she was talking about in her sleep…

"You responded back, _'I'll never let you go Bella'_." She paused as she opened her eyes and looked back into mine, "As the last song ended, and the students were filing out, I lifted my head off of your shoulder, and you looked me deeply in the eyes and whispered, _'I love you Bella'. _And then you kissed me softly on the lips."

I brushed my fingers through the side of her hair and whispered softly, "I'm not lying when I say I like the Bella version more than the real one."

She closed her eyes and brought her hand up and cupped it around mine, "Me too Jacob," She said softly, "me too…"

"Jacob..." She began as she lifted herself off of my chest and looked down at me with heavy eyes, "There's something that I need to tell you. But, I want you to listen to everything I have to say before you say anything back. Okay?" She said nervously while holding my large hand in her small ones.

"Okay Bella." I whispered softly as she ran her thumbs along the top of my hand; a small smile grazed my lips for a few seconds before she continued.

She took in and exhaled a deep breath, "I did love Edward… I loved him with my whole heart. He was my world and my life; he was the only reason for my existing. Before him, I had nothing." She paused and furrowed her brows, "Which is why I was always so confused when I would think of you more than I would think of him." Her eyes met mine, "And that's why I ignored you for so long, after he left. I thought that if I went to you that I would just be using you to replace him, and I wouldn't be with you because I wanted to; regardless of how much I thought of you before. I wanted to be with you because I wanted to be _with you_. Not because it would remind me of when I would think of you when I was with him." She paused and looked back down at our hands, "And that's why I finally came over; because I couldn't stop thinking about you. And not thinking about you in a my-boyfriend-just-left-me-so-I'm-gonna-spend-time-with-you-so-you-can-make-me-feel-better sort of way. I thought about you because… because I missed you.

"I missed spending time with you and I missed hearing the sound of your voice." She paused and met my eyes again, "When I saw you at first I realized something that I had been to blind to see before, something I had been too stupid to even pay attention to…" She paused and closed her eyes, "I love you Jacob." She squeezed my hand; I could hear her heartbeat quicken [as did mine], "I always have, and I always will. Being away from you… it was too much to bear. I needed to… I had to see you. I needed your arms around me and I needed to hear the sound of your voice. I was confused; I didn't know why I was feeling any of this. But then when you opened up the door… I knew why.

"And that's why I started crying. I was mad at myself for ignoring you for all of those months! But I was also happy that I finally got to see you again, and be with you and hear the sound of your voice and see your heart-stopping smile. And when you told me that you imprinted on me… at first I thought that was the only reason you loved me. But then as you told me you already loved me, it all made sense." She slowly opened her eyes to look at me, "You're the one I am supposed to be with, the one I am _meant_ to be with." She slid her right hand away from mine and feathered her fingers through the side of my hair; I leaned into her touch, "I love you Jacob… and I want to be with you. Forever."

There was a comfortable silence as I pulled myself back into a sitting position, "You want…" I whispered as I rested my hand on the side of her face; she leaned into my touch and placed her hand over mine, "You want to be with me forever Bella?"

"Forever… and _always_ Jacob." She promised me while looking deeply into my eyes, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to grow old with you and have a family with you." She paused as she adjusted herself to straddle my lap, "I love you Jacob."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close against my exposed chest as she took her hands and wrapped them loosely around my neck; feathering her fingers in the base of my hair.

"I love you Bella," I whispered as I leaned my head in towards hers, "_forever and always_…"

Bella closed the distance between us as her lips met softly with mine; I moved my hands in slow vertical lines along her back as she slid her hands to the back of my neck.

At first our kiss was slow and tender, but as the seconds passed on it became deeper and filled with passion. I licked her bottom lip asking for permission to enter, and before I could even register that she had allowed it our tongues were dancing together in perfect unison.

Neither of us fought for domination.

I slid my right hand up her back and laced my fingers into her loose, silky hair. My left hand looped its way around her small waist and pulled her closer against my chest as I held her securely in my arms.

Bella took both her hands and wrapped them under my arms and reached them up and held onto my shoulders tightly.

"_Jacob_," She whispered in between kisses, "_Jacob… Jacob…_" She whispered over and over like a prayer, "_My Jacob…_"

"_Bella... m__y Bella…_"

TBC


	4. Wolf Girl

**Inspirational Songs-**

Hey Soul Sister _by_ Train

**AN: **The part at the beginning where it is written in _italic_ is in Bella's POV, after that it is back to Jacob's POV.

* * *

Hold Me until Forever

Chapter Four: Wolf Girl

_I sat in the overgrown grass with my knees pulled up against my chest as I watched Jacob chop up more firewood; my chin rested along my forearms and i couldn't help the smile that had plastered itself on my lips._

_He looked over at me and gave me that heart stopping smile as he gently slammed his axe down into the thick piece of uncut firewood, and began walking towards me._

_He dropped down to his knees while sliding off his work gloves and throwing them to his side. "Do you see something you like?" He asked me while leaning in towards me and laying his lips on my neck and kissing me tenderly._

"_Uh... huh..." I sighed softly as he laid me down onto my back while keeping his lips pressed softly against my neck._

"_Your skin's so soft Bella..." He whispered as he began kissing up my jaw line; his left hand moved slowly up and down my side as his right held the back of my neck._

_As his lips caressed along my neck and jaw the sun that hung high in the sky began to swim along the clouds until it had disappeared entirely and was replaced by thick silver moon. The sky was now filled with millions of stars and there wasn't a cloud in sight. "Jacob!" I gasped as I sat up with my eyes glued to the sky. _

"_Do you like it Bella?" He whispered softly as he moved to my side, and pulled me into his lap with his arms wrapped around me; I leaned back into his chest._

"_Of course I do! It's beautiful! But... but how is this possible?" I asked as I looked up at him with questioning eyes. _

"_Anything is possible when I am with you Bella." He whispered as he looked into my eyes with love and warmth. _

"_You did this?" I was so shocked... so stunned... so... in love..._

_He let out soft laughter. "I told you I would do anything for you Bella. Didn't you believe me?" He smiled as he pulled me tighter against his body. _

"_Of course I did! But this... this is... it's surreal, Jacob." I told him while looking up into the scenery above us. _

"_I love you Bella... I love you so much." He said softly before leaning his head down and kissing me softly on the top of my head. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." _

"_I love you too Jacob, I love you more than anything." I responded in a whisper as I turned my head up to face him and kissed him softly on the lips._

_I moved my hand up and held onto the back of his head as our kiss deepened; he tasted like honey and spice. His warmth filled me inside and out, tickling and awakening all of my senses that had been dead for so long. _

_As the warmth continued filling my insides, my outside was suddenly stripped from its warmth and molested by a sensation of cold and bitterness; I shivered under Jacob's arms. _

_Edward stood, watching us, drinking us in. I could not only see the rage coming from him... I could feel it. A low growl ripped from his chest as he arched his back like the animal he was; hunting his prey._

"_Bella..." Jacob said calmly. "Run." And with that I turned and kissed him roughly on the lips, told him I loved him, and took off towards the woods; looking back only once to see Jacob shift into his beautiful russet wolf form. _

_I ran as fast as I could through the trees into the black abyss. _

_The sounds I heard coming from behind me were that of growls, hisses, yelps, cries, screams and malicious laughter. _

"_Jacob's alright..." I told myself as I crawled into a large crater one of the larger trees had. "He'll come back for me in a few minutes... he'll come back..." _

_*Just moments pass..._

"_Bella?" A soft voice asked; my heart stopped in my chest and my body temperature rapidly declined. "You can come out now love, it is just me." _

"_Whe..." The tears stung the back of my throat. "Where is Jacob?" _

"_He wont be bothering you anymore my sweet." _

"_Where is he!?" I demanded as I stumbled out of my sanctuary._

_He laughed softly. "Bella... he won't be bothering you anymore, that's all that matters." he told me as he slowly walked towards me._

"_Where is he?" I cried. "Where is Jacob! Where is he... I love him Edward!" I dropped onto my knees and threw my head into my hands. "I love him..." I cried softly._

"_No." He whispered as he dropped himself in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders; I tried to pull myself free of his grasp. It was no use. "You don't love him Bella... you were just using him to replace me." He paused and wrapped his arms around me. "You love me Bella, you have only loved me and will ever only love me." _

"_To replace you while you left?" I asked with my brows furrowed together. "That's just it! You did leave!" I looked up at him with wet eyes. "You left me! You don't care about me! And you leaving was the best thing that ever happened to me! It made me realize how much I love Jacob, and how i never loved you!"_

_He just sat there... staring at me with a stupid grin on his face. "Bella, love. He brainwashed you." He paused and kissed my forehead; I tried to pull away but was unsuccessful. "You really believe in all of those lies about imprinting?" _

"_Brainwashed! If anyone was brainwashing me it was you Edward Cullen!" I paused. "Now let me go!"_

"_Stop fighting me Bella, stop fighting us. You know that we are meant to be together, you said so yourself." _

"_No!" I screamed. "I don't want to be with you, I don't love you! Now let go of me you bloodsucking leech!"_

"_We are meant to be together Bella... and now we can be!" He announced. "Forever..."_

"_No! No! Edward, please! Don't! Don't Edward, please...!"_

"_I love you Bella..." His voice was soft like velvet as he leaned in towards me._

"_No! Edward! Edward, please... don't do this! No Edward, d-AHHHHHH!!!" _

"AHHHHHH!" I pulled Bella tight against my chest. Her heart was racing and sweat covered her body like an extra layer of skin.

"Bella, honey, it was just a dream!" I told her hastily. "You're alright now, I have you... you're safe Bella!" Her body trembled against mine; her breathing was fast and heavy.

"Oh Jake..." She gasped. "That was so real."

* * *

After Bella had told me what happened in her dream, I pulled her into my lap and brushed her damp hair away from her eyes.

"Bella... you know I love you, and I would never _ever _let _anything_ happen to you." I paused to watch her reaction. "And if Edward, or any of the Cullen's come back, I will be by your side every second to make sure you are safe." I whispered as I brought her finger tips up to my lips and kissed them.

"But Jake... there is no reason to be afraid of any of them. I know them all and I know none of them would ever hurt me..." I looked at her with a knowing expression. "Okay... that was one time and nothing happened." She admitted with a guilty face.

"Exactly, and it was one time too many." I told her. "Bella," I said as I closed my eyes and angled my head downward as I licked my lips. "I love you so much, and the thought... the though of ever losing you kills me. And when I think about what those... those _blood suckers _can do to you... how they can hurt you... it just..."

"I know Jake... I know." Bella said softly as she stroked the side of my head. "And besides... I'm with you now, and I love you. So, even if they do come back, why would it matter to me?" She paused. "I'm your wolf girl now, not his _vamp girl_." She said with bitter mocking.

I laughed as I grabbed her chin and kissed her warmly on the lips. "How did I go so long without you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She whispered as she pressed her lips firmly against mine.

* * *

"Bells?" Charlie asked as he slowly opened Bella's door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah dad, what's up?" Bella said with a smile on her face as she walked over from her closet.

"I had something I wanted to ask you... Well, actually, the two of you." He said as he stood awkwardly by the door.

"Alright. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you two would want to go to the 4th of July Ball that the station is throwing. There'll be food and dancing and stuff, it would be fun for the two of you... and plus all the guys down at the station keep bugging me, asking about you, so it would help me out a lot."

Bella looked over at me; begging for help with her eyes. "We would love to go Charlie." I answered with a wide smile. "Thanks for asking us."

"Sure thing Jacob, so, I guess I'll see you kids later." He said as he turned to leave.

"Jake!" Bella whined softly. "I wanted your help to say no! Not to graciously accept!"

I laughed at her as she dropped her head onto my shoulder. "Come on Bella, it'll finally give me a chance to show off how beautiful you are."

"Jaaake." She whined as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Oh!" Charlie called as he reappeared in her doorway. "I almost forgot, it's a formal party."

TBC


	5. The 4th of July Ball

**There is a link on my profile to the dress and shoes Bella wears to the ball.**

* * *

Hold Me until Forever

Chapter Five: The 4th of July Ball

Bella looked into her antique full-length mirror and examined herself carefully, wondering how rich people could dress like this _all the time_. It just didn't make sense to her. So much preparation and time was put into one night, and so much money! The dress she had picked was one of the more simpler ones and it was still $105, and _on sale_!

She let out a soft sigh as she looked at herself one last time. Her hair was curled and pulled back slightly on the right hand side with a black sparkle hair clip to match the sparkles on her burgundy dress and black mary janes. The dress was strapless with sparkles on the cut line and had a large bow looking thing under the breast line. The dress itself was flowy and just slightly poofy; it went down just above her ankles.

It was truly the most formal attire she owned, let alone wore.

As she was about to turn to walk out of her room she stopped cold and ignored the formalness and pricing of everything she was wearing. She ignored the preparation time or inconvenience it was... Jacob was right, she was beautiful.

"Bella!" Her dad called up to her. "Jacob is here, are you about ready to go?" He asked; Bella could feel the impatience radiating from him all the way at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah dad!" She called as she walked over and grabbed her black half-sweater that cut off in the middle of her stomach and quickly slid it through her arms and pulled it over her shoulders. "I'm ready." She told him as she flipped off her bedroom light and closed her door behind her.

* * *

I stood beside Charlie at the bottom of the stairs with my arms hanging comfortably at my sides in my cozy all-black suit.

I turned my head for one second to look over at the grandfather clock to check the time, and when I looked back at the stairs I saw Bella descending elegantly down the narrow stairway. The dress she wore was shunned by the beauty that she was... she was so beautiful that I almost forgot to breathe and had to stop myself from coughing from the drop-dead-gorgeousness of her.

I slid my hand up to my chest as I looked at her beautiful pale face. "You're so beautiful." I couldn't stop myself from saying as she reached the bottom step and filled her cheeks with warm blush.

"Thank you." She said shyly as she looked down at her feet and then slowly trailed her eyes back up to my face. "You look fantastic too, Jake." She smiled as she reached her hand down and laced her fingers through mine and leaned in to kiss me softly.

"Eh-hem." Charlie coughed; breaking our kiss short.

"And dad," She added as she looked at his classic black suit, white shirt, grey tie up and down. "You look amazing!" She said a bit too enthusiastically.

"Yeah... we're going to be late." He said trying to ignore her compliment as he opened the front door and motioned for us to go in front of him.

"Thank you kindly." Bella said happily as she kissed his cheek and exited through the open door with me following closely behind her.

Charlie looked at her oddly and stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before following us and locking the door behind us all.

"So, how long does this thing usually last?" Bella asked as Charlie jingled his keys loosely in his hand as the three of us walked over to his cruiser.

"Well, it's supposed to end at eleven, but it's been known to go until two." He told us as Bella and I climbed into the cozy back seat.

Bella smiled and grabbed tightly onto my arm; hugging me happily as I looked over at her and wondered why she was in such an amazingly, and unexpectedly, good mood. I thought she had been dreading this night, but now looking at her made me think she had been looking forward to it since we had first been told about it.

As Charlie roared the cruiser to life Bella quickly let go of my arm to strap herself in, and as she brought herself back to me she wrapped her arms around my torso. I smiled happily and kissed the top of her head as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders to hold her lovingly.

"I love you Jake." She whispered as she buried her face into my chest.

"I love you too, Bella." I whispered back as Charlie pulled forward out of the driveway and accelerated into the night.

* * *

"You've gotta tell me Bella." I said as we danced into another song. "Why are you in such a good mood? I thought you couldn't wait for this night to be over, but you've been laughing and smiling all night long. What's on your mind?" I asked her as she smiled and let out a small sigh.

"Jacob, you have been." She told me softly. "I thought I would hate this night, all of it. But as it came nearer and nearer I realized you would be there and I would be able to do everything over again."

"Do what over again?" I asked curiously.

"I'm in love with you Jacob, you're the one I want. And as I think about my past I keep putting your face on Edward's body." She laughed. "That came out wrong."

"Yeah, a little, but I get what you're saying." I laughed back at her.

"I just wish I did everything with you... like prom." She said shyly.

"Is this what this is about?" I asked.

"No, well, kind of." She paused. "It's just I have never done anything formal or nice with you before, and I didn't want my only memory from a formal affair to be of Edward and not you. I mean the memory with him, it's nice, but nothing else. I wish so badly that I went with you instead, but I didn't, so, this is kind of making up for it." She told me.

"So, you are making it up to me for not going with me?" I asked her softly.

"Yes. I want to be yours Jacob, I don't want to have things that I did with Edward and not you. Because that seems unfair to you, and I could never do that to you... I want you to have all of me." She told me as her cheeks turned slightly red. "And besides, aren't you glad I'm in a good mood?" She asked me quickly.

"Yes, I love it Bella. I was just curious because of how you reacted when you first found out about the formal part." I told her as I looked deeply into her eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't just doing all of this for me, I wanted to make sure you really were happy."

"Jacob, I am happy as long as I am with you." She whispered as she leaned forward and kissed me deeply; lacing her fingers through the base of my hair and pulling me softly into her. As I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist we both flinched as a bright light beamed through our eyelids.

"Dad!" Bella complained as Charlie stood looking innocently a few feet away from us: black digital camera in hand.

"What. I need a picture of you with Jacob to send to your mother." He said calmly. "And besides, I don't have any recent pictures of you." He explained as he lifted the camera up again.

"Dad!" She repeated as she covered her face with her hand and turned into my chest. I laughed and gave Charlie a smile as another flash filled the large room. "Jacob, don't encourage him!" Bella whined as she kept her face planted in my chest.

"I promise, just one more." Charlie told her as she pulled her head away from my chest and groaned at her father.

She wrapped her arm around my back and I looped my arm around her shoulders. We both smiled as Charlie took his last picture of us. "There, happy?" Bella asked as Charlie lowered his camera away from us.

"No." He said as Bella looked at me with an indescribable face.

"Wha-" Flash.

"Now I am."

"Dad!"

Bella... I love you so damn much. I am so lucky to have you.

I grabbed her face gingerly and turned her towards me and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

As the Ball came to a close it was nearing 1:18, and outside the sky was filled with stars and warm summer air. It was a perfect night to go on a walk with the one you love, so I took Bella's hand in mine and led her into the night.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Bella." I told her as we walked down the secluded walkway bordering the moonlit water.

"I did too Jake." She smiled sweetly as she looked down at our hands.

"I especially liked that part where your dad pulled out his camera." I joked.

"No! That was not cool!" She laughed, only sounding slightly annoyed. "I didn't even see him grab his camera, he shouldn't have brought it. It was just... not cool." She shook her head slowly; knocking her curls from side to side.

"I think it was very cool, now I will have a new picture of you to frame and put on my desk." I told her as we turned a wide corner. "And you'll have one of me."

She bit her bottom lip and smiled; trying to be conspicuous. "Maybe, but only if you take back what you said about it being cool. I was trying to kiss you!" She shoved me playfully against the railing and began walking away from me, but I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her into me. "No, I'm mad at you!" She joked as she pretended to try and get away from me.

"Bella," I said softly as I looked deeply into her eyes. "I am very sorry that I said it was cool your dad brought his camera." I told her as she stopped trying to claw away from me. "Will you forgive me? My beautiful girlfriend who I love more than life itself, and would do anything for?" I begged as she turned her eyes away from mine and smiled elegantly.

"Okay," She said softly. "But only if you promise not to do it again."

I dropped to my knees and took her hand in mine and kissed it softly. "I _promise_." I promised her as she smiled happily; warming my soul.

"Good." She whispered as she pulled me back up to my feet and softly pushed me against the metal railing. "Now promise to love me forever."

"I would rather die than not love you Bella." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her deeply. Her lips were warm and full against mine as our kiss deepened to pure passion and trust as she wrapped her hands around the back of my neck and held tightly onto the bottom of my hair.

"I love you Jacob Black." She said softly as our kiss ended several minutes later.

"I love you Isabella Swan." I told her softly as I leaned down to kiss her again.

Her body was so small and warm and fit perfectly in my arms as I held her close against me.

I could stay here forever with her, not giving a care in the world. Only loving her and being with her, that's all that mattered to me. Her safety and happiness... nothing else.

As the moments went by, a foul smell filled my nose and Bella tensed against me. I began looking around, seeking the source of the smell... and I found it.

But it was Bella who spoke first.

"Edward."

"Hello Bella."

TBC


	6. My Bedroom Late at Night

Hold Me until Forever

Chapter Six: My Bedroom Late at Night

"Edward." I said with spite; Bella placed her hand against my chest and told me to calm down. And though ever part of me was fighting to rip him apart I knew I had to stay calm, for Bella's sake. So I nodded and looked away from the evil monster that had hurt Bella... I could look past all the other things he had done, really, the killings, the possible torture even, but him hurting Bella, that was one thing I could _never _forgive. He had broken my one rule: No hurting Bella. But because Bella had asked me to calm down, I had no choice, I had to ignore my rage and try to forget about it right now.

"Edward," Bella began again. "Edward, what are you doing here?" She asked softly.

"I wish I could say I was here to tell you how sorry I was and how stupid I was, but I can see that would do no good." He told her calmly as he looked between the two of us. "I always knew you two would get together if I ever left, but I suppose that little part of me that believed you could love no one except for me took over when I left." He told us. "You look beautiful Bella." He added.

She shook her head slowly with her eyes closed softly. "Don't, Edward. I think you just about used up all of your flattery before you left me alone in the woods." She told him. "I'm with Jacob now, and he is the only person I care to hear those things from."

"You always were stubborn." Edward told her; I was fighting against my own will to keep under control.

"Look, Edward," She told him as she opened her eyes but kept her focus on the ground beneath us. "I wish I could say it's great to see you, but to be honest it's a little hard and kind of weird, so, if you please, just... stay away from me for a little while. I need a few days to sink this all in, and then, after that, if you feel like talking to me, you know where I will be." She explained. "But before you go..." She went on as she looked back up at him. "It _is_ good to see you."

"When can I see you again?" He asked softly; and if they could have, I would have sworn he was crying.

"Saturday... come to my house, and we can talk." She told him. "But don't think I'll be alone Edward, Jacob will be with me."

"Can't we just have a few-"

"No, you _really _can't." I cut him off.

I guess it was harder to see him again than I thought it would be. Either it was that dream Bella had, or my own personal jealousy and judgment getting in the way. I knew Bella loved me and would never betray me, but seeing the first _person_ she ever loved standing in front of us... it was just hard.

"I'll see you two on Saturday then." He told us with a small smile before turning to leave.

As I thought we were free of him, he stopped in his tracks and said softly. "Before I go..." He turned back around to face Bella. "I was wondering if it'd be alright, Bella, could I have a hug?"

Bella; reading my mind, looked at me and told me: _It's alright Jake, _with her eyes.

"Of course." She said with a small smile to Edward as she slowly took her hand from mine and began walking away from me.

I watched as Edward wrapped his cold arms around her and pulled her softly against his chest; Bella slithered her arms around his neck and hugged him back gently. _I missed you Bella. _He whispered softly. _I love you._ He added. She didn't pull away from him, but she didn't respond either, so I thought that was a good enough fuck you to him.

He let out a deep sigh of air as they pulled away from each other. "I'll see you on Saturday Edward." Bella told him matter-of-factly as he looked her up and down slowly: seeing what he lost, and what he would never get back.

"I'll see you on Saturday." Edward responded as he took her hand in his, and brought it softly up to his lips and kissed her softly. He then placed the outside of her hand against his lips and cheek and just held it there with his eyes softly closed shut; a small frown on his eyes and lips.

Normally this would have pissed me off, but I knew allowing him to do this was the worst kind of torture for him imaginable. Being able to do nothing more than kiss her hand and hug her... it must be _killing _him.

I knew my vengeance was really, truly, totally unnecessary, but it was still fun to watch.

"I'll see you in a few days Bella." He whispered softly and pathetically.

_Poor bastard. _I thought half truthfully, half sarcastically.

"Yeah, see you." She responded as he gently let go of her hand and looked into her eyes.

* * *

"Edward?" Charlie asked in a sort of upset way as we walked into the Swan's darkened house. "What the hell did he want?" He complained as he flipped on the hallway light and threw his keys onto the front table.

"I told you, dad, it's not a big deal, he just wanted to talk." Bella tried to calm him down.

"Yeah, talk, right, at 1:30 in the morning?" Charlie shook his head. "How did he even know where you were?" He went on. "It just doesn't make any sense Bells."

"I know dad, it doesn't." She lied. "but like I said, I would feel a lot better if I weren't alone tonight. I mean it was kind of creepy to come across him _this _late at night."

"Yeah," Charlie agreed as he leaned his elbow against the railing at the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah, you're right. I'm not to comfortable with the idea of him around you this late at night either. I guess it is a good idea if Jacob stays over here tonight." He stated as he looked over at me.

"Thank you dad." Bella thanked him gratefully.

"Yeah, you're lucky I trust you two so much. Had you been any other kids this would never happen." He told us. "Now you don't have to sleep with the door open..." he told us. "Don't make me regret my decision."

"We won't dad. Like you said, you can trust us." Bella told him truthfully with a look of true seriousness and trust.

"Thanks Charlie, I'll sleep a lot better knowing Bella is safe in my ar-" I cut myself off. "In my protection." I corrected myself with a smile and a nod.

"Yeah, yeah me too. Have a good night you two." He told us with a yawn as he walked up the stairs as Bella backed against the wall to let him pass.

We watched as Charlie disappeared behind the corner of the wall, and then looked at each other with small smiles.

Bella reached her left hand down and removed her left shoe, and then her right hand for her right shoe. She smiled and placed them both in her left hand as she leaned forward and jumped into my open arms.

I held her tight against my chest and kissed her deeply and lovingly; she was so warm and delicate in my arms as she laced her fingers through the base of my hair.

As our kiss slowly broke I lifted her legs with my left arm and carried her up the stairs bridal style as she hugged and kissed my head beneath her arms.

* * *

"Bella, are you sure you want Edward to-" I began, but was cut off as Bella placed her index finger across my lips.

"Shh," She told me. "We have already been interrupted by him once tonight, I am not going to have him disrupt my love life _again_ by the mere thought of him being brought up." She whispered as she straddled herself onto my lap as I sat with my back leaning against her headboard. "I love you, and you're the only thing I want to talk about." Kiss. "Let alone _think _about." Kiss. "When I am alone with you." Kiss. "Especially in my bedroom." Kiss. "Late at night."

"Okay," I said in a love-struck and persuaded way. "No talking about him." I agreed. "Just us... you and me... alone at night, in your bedroom." I told her as I ran my hands along her back.

"I love you Jacob." She whispered as she slid her hands under my jacket and slowly slid it away from my shoulders; kissing my neck in the process.

"I love you too, Bella." I said in an out-of-breath way. "I love you so much."

**Edward's POV**

I stood in the dark of the night, listening as Bella and Jacob promised their love to one another.

I could hear them kissing and loosing control of their breathing; their heart rate's quickened and the speed their blood ran through their veins sped up.

I wanted so badly to be in Jacob's position right now. I wanted to be the one she promised her love to, her _life_ to. I wanted to be the one to excite her like he did, and the one to kiss her and hold her and touch her.

But I couldn't be.

Instead I was the one who stood listening, wishing, I could be.

I closed my eyes and felt my dead heart break as she began moaning and panting; they were making love and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Nothing but wait, and listen, and hope for it to end.

Jacob, _her Jacob_, was making love to her. He was giving himself to her, and she was giving herself right back. She gave him her body and soul, her mind and heart.

Listening to it was hard and unbearable, but it was the closest I could get to her without actually getting with her.

I wanted to be the one to make her moan, I wanted to give her pleasure and love and trust. I wanted her to tell me she loved me and wanted no one and nothing except me, but that would never happen.

I left her, and he was the one to pick her back up again. And I would be forever grateful of him for that, but I would also be forever jealous of him for that same reason. Because of what I did to her I was the one who had to listen as someone else made love to her, and as she made love to someone other than me.

I would pay for the rest of eternity for what I had done...

"_Jacob... Jacob I love you."_

"_I love you too, Bella. I love you so much." _

TBC

* * *

**Now, Edward, that can be one of two things.**

**One: Creepy and stocker-ish.**

**Or... **

**Two: Really sad and painful to hear about. The love of your life, the person you waited nearly one hundred years for, make love to someone else and mean every moment of it. Practically forgetting your very existence, seeming to remember nothing of your time together, or if so, seeming not to care. **

***Is obviously Team Edward...***


	7. Edward vs Love

**Hold Me until Forever**

Chapter Seven: Edward vs. Love

"Bella…" I said softly as Bella laid delicately across my chest. "I've been thinking about it… and I don't think I should be here when Edward gets here today." She lifted herself from me as a look of concern crossed her face. "I know I said I would be here, but, Bella, if he were to say something that upset me, I know I… I just know I wouldn't be able to contain myself, and I can't let myself hurt you Bella."

She licked her lips softly. "Will you… will you at least stay in the house? You Don't have to be with me, but I just want you close Jacob."

"The closest I want to be is the woods." I told her. "They aren't far, and I'll still be able to hear if anything goes wrong and I'll be able to get to you." I said softly as I ran my fingers over her hair. "I love you Bella, I would never let anything happen to you. I promise."

As I leaned down to kiss her she laced her fingers through my hair and whispered my name softly, sending familiar and comforting chills up my spine. I kissed her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her chin, her neck, her collar bones, her ears, her forehead, and her lips again. Her skin was soft and smooth and she was so beautiful, and I just couldn't get enough of it. I couldn't get enough of her.

I ran my lips and tongue along the surface of her neck as she moaned softly, pulling tighter on my hair and causing my eyes to squeeze shut and my muscles to flex from anticipated passion. I slid my hands down her sides and slowly began to pulled her pale violet shirt up her stomach and over her head and arms.

I pulled myself on top of her as I reached down to my waist to pull off my snug black T; she ran her hands slowly along the surface of my skin as she leaned up and began kissing my chest tenderly. I sighed and closed my eyes and delighted in the feeling as her lips continued caressing along my skin.

"I want you forever Jacob." She whispered softly before bringing her lips up to mine and kissing me deeply as I leaned my body down softly against hers.

"I'm always yours Bella." I whispered back to her as our lips parted. "I always have been yours, and I always will be." I promised her before leaning down to press my lips gently against her forehead.

"I wish I could say the same." She said sadly.

"You can." I told her as I pressed my hand against the edge of her left breast, just above her heart. "Because each time I look into your eyes all I see is you. All I see is your love." I told her truthfully. "And that is all I have ever seen in your eyes. Before you moved to Forks, when you were together with Edward, when he left, and when you came back to me. And I see it every time you tell me you love me, I see it every time you open your eyes, and every time you look at me." I finished as I leaned my head down to her breast and pressed my lips against her heart softly, and kissed her tenderly three times. "I love you Isabella Swan, and I always will. I don't care if you were with someone else before, because you are with me now, and I know deep down, in my soul, in my heart, that you have always been mine. No one else's. You are my one and only true love."

She looked up at me with moist eyes as a small smile spread across her lips. "I love you Jacob." She told me softly with a voice that told me she was fighting off tears. "I love you so much."

I reached down and laced my fingers through hers and kissed her hand softly before whispering back to her: _I love you too Bella, I love you too._

* * *

The three unsettling knocks that sounded from downstairs made Bella's face loose color as she wrapped her arms firmly around me. "Are you sure you have to go?" She asked. "Can't you just stay in Charlie's room or something?"

"No, Bella." I told her with sympathy. "I can't risk hurting you. I am still new at this, and I can't always control myself when I'm in wolf form." I said softly. "I love you, and you have got to trust me."

"I do." She said. "It just… it hurts… to be away from you."

I let out a soft and understanding sigh. "I know baby, it hurts me too. But it's just until he leaves, then you'll be back safe in my arms." I told her.

"Okay." She said with a small frown as we parted.

"I'll see you soon." I promised her before kissing her hand and walking with her to the front door.

"Hello." Edward said in his usual polite way as I reluctantly opened the door for him.

"Hi." Bella said back with a half smile as I slid my hands into my jean pockets; Edward looked at me curiously, and then over at Bella.

"Jacob," Bella began. "He thought it'd be better if he went somewhere while we talk." She explained to him. "Charlie is at work, obviously, so we'll be alone."

"Alright," I said, keeping my cool. "I'll be back when he's out." I told Bella as I leaned over to give her one last kiss before venturing out into the woods. "See you soon." I told her as she reached out to give my hand a quick squeeze and a small smile.

As I headed out the front door and towards the woods I focused all of my hearing on the house, Edward, and Bella.

Bella tapped her fingers nervously against her thighs as she stood silent across from Edward, who hadn't taken her eyes off of her since he had entered back into the Swan house. "So…" She said softly as she brought her eyes from the wood floor beneath her to the caramel eyes of her ex.

"…So." He said back with more volume. "Would we be able to talk?" He asked. "In your room, maybe?"

She took a moment to absorb everything that was happening before responding with, "Yeah… yeah, I don't see how that's a problem." She told him confidently. "Come on up." She told him as she motioned for him to follow her up the narrow stairway.

"So how have you been?" Bella asked as she sat across her pillows at the head of her bed with her legs crossed as Edward sat across from her at the foot of the bed. "What have you been up to?" She asked.

"I have been better…" He said slowly as he gave her a knowing glance. "But Bella, I really didn't come here to discuss what has been going on in my life."

"Okay." Bella nodded. "Then, what did you come here to talk about?" She asked. "And you don't have to worry about getting interrupted, Jake won't be back until you leave, so whatever you have to say… don't sugar coat it."

"I miss you." He began without hesitation. "I love you, and I want you back." He went on. "Life without you has been torture. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you, about what I walked away from." He told her. "But, Bella, you have to know… you have to know the reason I left."

"Why did you leave Edward?" She asked him as she felt her chest tighten.

"Because I thought that by leaving you I was protecting you." He told her. "All of those things I said, about not wanting you or not loving you, they were lies, and you believe me so easily Bella." He paused. "I never meant to hurt you, and I never wanted to leave. But when I saw what happened at your birthday, and saw how easily you could have been killed by being with me… I saw no other option than to leave."

Bella looked at him with calm eyes.

"And when I came back, and saw you and Jacob together, I was hit by a million emotions. Anger, jealousy, pain, love, desire, hatred, fear… there wasn't anything I wasn't feeling when I saw you. I just wanted to run to you and tell you I was sorry and beg for you to take me back."

"Edward-"

"I'm not finished." He silenced her. "Bella… I will do anything… _anything_, to have you back in my arms, to have your heart again. I love you so much and I need you. It's not that I just want you or are used to having you around… I need you Bella, I truly, deeply, honestly, desirably need you." He told her as he leaned towards her. "I need you Bella… please tell me you need me too because being this close to you and not having you is killing me."

Bella shook her head slowly as she leaned away from him. "No, Edward. I don't need you." She told him firmly. "I don't love you anymore… not how I used to. I love Jacob now, and I think… I _know_, I always have love him."

"Bella," Edward said with a small sob as he lightly grabbed onto her shoulders. "Please, please don't tell me that. Don't say that… don't tell me you don't love me!" He sobbed dryly as he leaned his head against her chest and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Because I love you so much and I need you!" He cried. "I made a mistake in ever leaving you in the first place! If I had just let James's venom spread than none of this would have never happened, you would be like me and we would be far away from here. We would be happy and in love and would be together until the end of time." He told her as he slid his hands up and wrapped them around her shoulders while lifting his head from her chest to look into her eyes. "You're so beautiful Bella, and I miss you. My life isn't complete without you."

"You went a hundred and eight years without me Edward… so I think you can last the next hundred and eight as well." Bella told him flatly. "You don't need me Edward, I am just another person."

"No!" He told her. "No you're not! You are so much more!"

"Then why did you leave me?" She asked him as she looked him dead in the eye with both pain and hatred. "Why did you leave me in the woods? Why did you tell me you never loved me? Why you didn't want me anymore? Why did you leave Forks and never speak to me again!"

"Bella! I take it back! I would take it all back if I could, you have to know that! You must know that!" He told her. "I promise if you take me back I will never hurt you again, ever! My desire for your blood is gone, I can finally give you what you are looking for! A real boyfriend! One who doesn't think about killing you all the time." He told her as he calmed himself down.

"Bella," He whispered as he looked her softly in the eyes and placed his hands on opposite sides of her head. "You are my world, and I need you." He said softly. "I love you Bella, I love you." He told her as he slowly, and unexpectedly, pressed his lips softly against hers.

"Edward," Bella said as she turned her head away from his and pressed her fingertips against his lips to push him away. "You need to go." She told him both softly and firmly. "I am with Jacob now, and I love him more than _anything_ and I would never hurt him. He has always been there for me and he always will be, he loves me and he takes care of me and he protects me and I love him. I'm in love with him, he has my heart and he always will. I want to marry him and have a family with him and I want to grow old with him and die with him. I don't want to stay eighteen forever and I don't want to turn into a stone cold bloodsucking vampire like you. I don't want to repeat High School forever and I don't want to live someplace where the sun never shines because I'll sparkle if I go into the light. I want to live a naturally long happy life with the person I love, and Edward, that is _not_ with you."

"Bella…" He said softly with tear-stung eyes. "Please… there must be something I can do to get back into your heart." He begged.

Bella grabbed his hand and pressed it firmly against her chest and said, "Do you feel that? Do you feel my heart beating?" She asked him; he nodded. "It is beating for Jacob, no one else, it never has, it has always been him Edward. _Always_."

* * *

As I walked into Bella's room she was sitting comfortably on the edge of her bed looking down at the floor. "I don't think he'll be back anytime soon." She said softly as she brought her eyes up to meet mine.

My eyes were focused on her contently as I walked over to her; the speech she had given Edward earlier about how she loves me and me alone playing in my mind over and over.

When I reached her bed I dropped to my knees in front of her and looked up into her eyes lovingly. I turned the side of my head and pressed my ear softly against her heart and wrapped my arms around her as I closed my eyes slowly. And as her heart beat against my ear I could feel, in my own chest, my heart beating in perfect unison with hers. They were beating as one.

I let out a content sigh as Bella wrapped her arms around my head and shoulders and leaned her face softly onto the top of my head and whispered: _I love you Jacob… only you. Only ever you._

I squeezed her waist softly and swallowed back tears as I whispered back: _I know that Bella… I know._

Try as I might, the tears I thought I swallowed back fell loosely from my eyes as I realized the truth in my own words.

Bella was mine. She always had been mine, always. She was then, she was now, and she would be forever.

THE END


End file.
